Love At The End Of Time
by Rina Aria
Summary: Cinta bisa terjadi di mana saja, kapan saja, dan dalam situasi apapun. Tapi, cinta yang terjadi di akhir dari waktu, apakah itu akan bisa terjadi? Apakah... kami memang tidak boleh bersama? Namun, dia tahu, bahwa meski cinta telah mengikatnya, dia tidak boleh mengelak dari takdir... karena orang yang dicintainya... akan menghancurkan dunianya. MizkixYuuma, RnR please


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

Hohoho, tumben2an nih Rina gak bikin fanfic pake pair RinLen, karena benar! Mata kalian belum buram ato rusak, ini adalah MizkiYuuma~ ahem, daripada dengerin ocehan Rina yang gak jelas, langsung baca ja ya~ Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk review~

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Di tengah-tengah tumpukan besi yang sudah tidak memiliki bentuk yang beraturan, berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna kehitaman, bersama dengan seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu yang ujungnya perlahan berubah warna dari ungu menjadi kehijauan.

Mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, mencari jawaban dari apa yang menyebabkan mereka berdua berada di sana di waktu yang sama.

"Kau orang yang baik…" ujar gadis itu sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dadanya dan mencengkramnya dengan erat. Perlahan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Laki-laki itu segera mencium air matanya tanpa bersuara. Di punggungnya perlahan muncul sayap berwarna putih cemerlang yang memancarkan cahaya yang lembut, namun menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Jika _ada _yang melihatnya.

Dia kemudian memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, seerat yang ia bisa, tidak mau membiarkan gadis itu terpisah darinya meski hanya sebentar. Hanya gadis itu… iya, hanya gadis itu… yang tidak ingin dia lepaskan.

"Mizki…" bisiknya dengan perasaan campur aduk seraya memeluk gadis itu.

Gadis itu, Mizki, mengerti perasaan yang dialami oleh laki-laki di hadapannya. Dia membalas pelukannya, sedikit menyentuh sayap yang tumbuh di punggungnya. Air matanya mengalir kembali saat dia merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan laki-laki itu di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia tak ingin mati… bersama dunia ini.

Tapi, dia tahu, dunia yang dia tinggali sudah berlangsung terlalu lama bersama dengan hidupnya. Sudah saatnya baginya untuk melepaskan apa yang membelenggunya disana. Karena hanya dialah yang menahan dunia itu untuk kembali.

"Yuuma… aku akan selalu bersamamu… meski dunia ini berakhir… meski aku harus berakhir bersamanya… aku akan selalu bersamamu… di hatimu… karena itulah, lakukan tugasmu," ujar Mizki sambil memeluk erat laki-laki yang memeluknya dengan erat, seseorang yang paling ia sayangi.

Laki-laki itu, Yuuma, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mizki dalam-dalam. Dia tak bisa memikirkan, kehilangan gadis di hadapannya, kehilangan apa yang paling ia sayangi seumur hidupnya, semua itu… hanya untuk apa yang harus dilakukan.

Yuuma mencengkram tangan Mizki dengan erat sambil berkata, "Mizki… ayo kita lari…" ujar Yuuma dengan suara yang bergetar.

Mizki menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan dengan segera dia berkata, "Apa maksudmu! Yuuma… kau… kita tak bisa melakukan itu! Kita tak boleh mengubah takdir!" ujar Mizki dengan tergesa-gesa.

Yuuma menatapnya dengan sedih sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak peduli… dulu aku peduli… tapi… aku… aku tak bisa melakukannya… tidakkah kau tahu itu? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu… aku tak bisa lagi melakukannya," ujar Yuuma.

Tubuh Mizki membeku mendengarkan perkataan Yuuma yang membuatnya mengingat hari dimana mereka bertemu. Betapa dia membenci orang yang akan mengakhiri dunia yang ia pertahankan, meskipun dia merasa sangat kesepian, hal yang terus membelenggunya semenjak dia melihat satu demi satu orang-orang disekelilingnya menghilang.

Namun, kebencian tersebut perlahan-lahan berubah… semenjak dia dan Yuuma melakukan perjalanan bersama, melihat setiap orang satu demi satu meninggal, tiap bagian dari apa yang dilihatnya menghilang, dan saat semua itu terjadi… satu-satunya yang tidak menghilang dari sisinya adalah Yuuma, akhir dari semua yang ia perjuangkan.

Mungkin karena itulah… karena itulah dia melepaskan dunia ini… hanya untuk bersama dengan Yuuma yang selalu ada disisinya. Melewati musim-musim yang terus berjalan, hingga dia akhirnya benar-benar sendirian… sendirian di dunia itu.

Mizki meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yuuma, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak benar, dia tahu itu. Dia ingin terus bersama dengannya, dia tahu itu. Tapi, untuk terus bersama dengan Yuuma, melarikan diri dari akhir bukanlah sesuatu yang menjadi pilihan.

Yuuma menggenggam tangan kecil Mizki (jika dibandingkan dengannya) dan merasakan kehangatan yang tersisa disana. Terpisah darinya… hanya bisa menemuinya di dalam ingatan… itu terlalu berat baginya. Dia tidak peduli apapun yang harus dia lakukan untuk tetap melihat Mizki… melihatnya berada di sampingnya, tersenyum, dan menyebutkan namanya dengan suaranya.

Namun, dia mengerti bahwa Mizki tidak akan menyukai hal itu. Jika dia harus mengorbankan apa yang dia miliki, untuk menjaga dunia Mizki tetap ada bersama dengan dirinya di dalam sana. Akhir dari dunia tidak bisa dielakkan….

"Beri aku waktu…" ujar Yuuma dengan perlahan sementara sayapnya mulai menghilang saat dia berkata seperti itu. Meski dia tahu apa jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan, dia masih ingin memiliki waktu bersama Mizki… sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Mizki mengangguk, dia kemudian berkata, "Aku percaya… kau akan melakukan hal yang benar, Yuuma. Sebelum kita menuju pusat dunia, aku ingin mendengarnya," ujar Mizki dengan lembut.

Tangan mereka terpisah selama sesaat, sebelum saling berkaitan dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dibicarakan keduanya, kecuali bahwa mereka tidak ingin melepaskan tangan yang telah terikat ini.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu, dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di hutan yang sudah mati, yang diberi nama Mizki "Forest End" karena tempat itu menunjukkan bagaimana nasib hutan yang lainnya.

Mereka duduk di bekas pohon terbesar di tempat itu dan duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Waktu yang mereka miliki sangatlah singkat, tapi mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun karena masing-masing dari mereka tahu, bahwa apapun yang mereka katakan akan membuat pendirian mereka goyah.

Yuuma kemudian berkata, "Bisakah aku mendengarkan ceritamu lagi…?" tanya Yuuma dengan perlahan.

Mizki sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, dia kemudian melihat ke arah langit yang tidak lagi memiliki cahaya, meski cahaya masih ada di dunia ini. Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana ya…" ujar Mizki sambil melihat ke langit, berusaha mencari sebuah cerita yang bisa dia berikan.

Dia kemudian mengingat sebuah cerita dan mulai membuka mulutnya, "Dahulu kala… di sebuah danau di suatu tempat, tinggallah Roh Air, dia memiliki kekuasaan atas air di seluruh dunia ini," ujar Mizki dengan melihat ke arah langit.

Yuuma tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam dan mendengarkan ketika Mizki melanjutkan ceritanya, "Namun, Roh Air tersebut selalu sendirian. Karena itulah, dia membuat manusia tertarik untuk tinggal di sekitarnya, hingga tempat tinggalnya menjadi ramai, banyak orang dari berbagai penjuru dunia tinggal disana," lanjut Mizki.

Yuuma melihat ke arah langit pula mencoba membayangkan kesepian yang dirasakan dari tokoh cerita Mizki, dan keinginannya untuk tidak sendirian. Benar, Yuuma merasa bahwa dia dan Mizki juga tidak ingin sendirian, sama seperti Roh Air itu…

"Tapi, salah satu penghuni desa yang tinggal disana membuatnya marah dengan merusak tempat tinggalnya. Karena kemarahannya, dia melupakan perasaan kesepian yang dia rasakan sebelumnya, dan mengutuk desa tersebut, sehingga kemarau berkepanjangan menyerang, sumber air dan tanaman perlahan-lahan mati, sehingga menyebabkan kekurangan makanan," lanjut Mizki dengan menutup matanya.

Yuuma melihat ke arah Mizki, yang bercerita seakan dia menikmati waktu dimana dia bisa berbicara dengan orang lain, siapapun orang itu. Senyum samar yang tampak di wajahnya, membuat Yuuma merasa sedikit rasa sakit di dalam hatinya.

"Setelah itu, semuanya berubah. Setiap orang saling menyalahkan atas kemarahan dari Roh Air, kawan menjadi musuh, semua melakukan segala cara untuk bertahan hidup. Hingga suatu hari, mereka memutuskan untuk memberikan nyawa dari seorang gadis untuk meredam amarah Roh Air. Gadis itu adalah gadis tercantik di desa itu, keluarganya sudah tiada akibat kebingungan orang-orang desa. Mungkin, dia tidak ingin menolong orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya satu-satunya…" ujar Mizki perlahan sambil berusaha mengingat lanjutannya kembali.

"Menyedihkan sekali… kebencian yang terus menerus berkaitan…" ujar Yuuma mendengar cerita Mizki.

Mizki mengangguk sebelum berkata, "Benar, dan setelah itu, gadis itu disiksa agar dia mau melakukannya. Semua itu membuatnya ingin melarikan diri, dan dia melakukannya, tapi saat dia melakukannya, dia jatuh cinta kepada seseorang…" lanjut Mizki dengan nada yang sedikit dingin di bagian awal, namun melembut ketika dia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata terakhir.

Yuuma menaikkan alisnya, entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa itu mirip dengannya dan Mizki. Namun, mengingat semua cerita Mizki yang pernah dia dengar, kebanyakan memiliki sebuah tema penting, 'Ketika semua terasa sangat buruk, cinta akan datang' atau semacamnya, mungkin itu memang bagian dari cerita yang paling Mizki suka.

"Di saat yang sama, Roh Air memutuskan bahwa kemarahannya menjadi sedikit kelewatan, ketika dia melihat-lihat kondisi di sekitarnya. Dia juga melihat bahwa penduduk desa sudah merasa cukup bersalah atas kebodohan mereka, meski dia merasa sedikit kurang terima melihat banyak orang-orang tidak bersalah ikut terlibat, saat itulah dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang dia ingat merupakan penduduk tempat itu," ujar Mizki lagi.

"Roh Air berbicara dengan gadis itu selama yang dia bisa, dan menemukan dia jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu. Dengan berat hati, dia meninggalkan gadis itu dan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, dengan meninggalkan sebuah gelang kepada gadis itu," lanjut Mizki.

Yuuma tidak mengatakan apa-apa, saat Mizki melanjutkan ceritanya, "Gadis itu adalah gadis yang sama yang akan dikorbankan. Gadis itu merasa bahwa lelaki yang ditemuinya adalah Roh Air, dan dia bisa merasakannya ketika dia melihat gelang yang ada di tangannya. Dia ingin untuk bersama dengannya, meski dia harus mati untuk mewujudkannya. Dia kemudian bersedia dikorbankan dan mereka bertemu kembali dan hidup berbahagia selamanya, di dunia Roh Air," ujar Mizki sekaligus menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Yuuma hanya ber-'hmm' ria sambil merasakan keheningan diantaranya dan Mizki. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa Mizki ingin mengatakan, bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama sama seperti cerita Mizki, dimana mereka berdua sama-sama meninggal dan mereka hidup bersama di alam kematian.

Mizki mencuri pandang ke arah Yuuma yang tampaknya sedang berpikir dengan keras. Dia berharap agar apa yang dia sampaikan akan sampai kepada Yuuma. Lalu, dia mengingat sebuah lagu yang pernah di dengarnya dan entah mengapa dia memutuskan untuk menyanyikannya.

_Ae qu o ra uen tus et un da_

_Lu men can des cat et ig nis in ter mi cet_

_De us pla ce re me am au di ent pla ci ta_

_A met in me un o_

_De us pl ace t At ti n gat_

_Vo cem me a cu ra_

_Qu am vis bre vis est_

_Vi ve re et in cor de_

Yuuma tentu saja mendengarkan nyanyian dari Mizki. Dia yakin, Mizki mengerti artinya, sama seperti dia mengerti arti dari lagu itu. Di dalam hatinya, Mizki akan selalu ada di sana, meski dia tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

'Andai saja… benar, andai saja kami bisa terus bersama… betapa indahnya,' pikir Yuuma di dalam hati.

Mizki melihat ke arah Yuuma yang diam saja mendengarkannya bernyanyi tadi. Dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yuuma tadi, tentang mereka melarikan diri. Mizki mempercayai Yuuma tidak akan memilih hal yang salah, karena itu dia berkata, "Yuuma… aku… akan selalu mencintaimu…" ujar Mizki dengan pelan.

Yuuma sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari dalam mulut Mizki. Meski mereka terus bersama dan mengerti apa yang dirasakan satu sama lain, tidak pernah sekalipun keluar kata-kata itu keluar dari dalam mulut mereka.

Yuuma hanya tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah pemikiran yang tak bisa dia ucapkan kepada siapapun kecuali Mizki. Dia kemudian berkata, "Aku juga mencintaimu… Mizki…" ujar Yuuma seakan membalas perkataan dari Mizki.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan, dan mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan perasaan baru. Yuuma mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang. Jika dia tidak bisa mengakhiri Mizki dan juga dunianya, maka dia juga akan ikut menghilang, bersamaan dengan Mizki dan dunia ini. Dia merasa, tugasnya harus segera digantikan oleh yang lain, dan menjadi sedikit egois sekali ini saja.

Yuuma memeluk Mizki dan mengeluarkan sayap putihnya sekali lagi, dia kemudian berkata, "Aku memiliki jawabanku sekarang…" ujar Yuuma dengan lembut.

Mizki membalas pelukannya dan bertanya, "Apa aku mempengaruhi jawaban itu?" tanya Mizki dengan nada yang nyaris terdengar sedang bercanda.

Yuuma tersenyum di balik rambut Mizki, sehingga Mizki tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya saat itu. Yuuma tidak mengatakan apapun dan membuat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu, dan dalam sekejap tiba di tempat lain yang tidak mirip seperti dunia itu.

Mizki dan Yuuma tiba di sebuah tempat yang tidak memiliki lantai atau langit-langit, sehingga mereka tampak seperti sedang melayang-layang entah dimana. Hal ini membuat Mizki sedikit takut, karena dia takut gelap, namun dia merasa sangat tidak asing dengan tempat itu.

Yuuma melihat ke arah Mizki dan mengangkat dagu Mizki dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Mizki spontan melihat ke arah wajah Yuuma yang memandanginya dengan perasaan cinta dan menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yuuma sehingga dia menutup matanya. Dengan perlahan, Yuuma menciumnya dengan lembut, seakan menjaga sebuah benda yang sangat mudah pecah meski hanya disentuh. Ciuman manis yang memberikan jawaban yang ditemukan oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama, bibir mereka berpisah dengan perlahan, saat Yuuma berkata, "Jika kita mati bersama dengan dunia ini… apakah kita nanti akan bisa bersama?" ujar Yuuma dengan memandang Mizki.

Mizki hanya mengangguk, kemudian berkata, "Kita pasti akan bisa bersama kembali… meski tempat kita berjauhan… aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk berada di sampingmu…" ujar Mizki dengan lembut.

Mereka kemudian berjalan entah kemana, hingga mereka berada di ruang yang disinari oleh cahaya-cahaya kecil yang mengelilingi sebuah cahaya yang jauh lebih besar dari mereka. Sekali lihat, Mizki menyadari bahwa itu adalah jantung daripada dunia yang ia tinggali.

Yuuma berjalan mendekati cahaya itu dengan tangannya membawa sebilah pedang yang cukup panjang. Dia kemudian berbalik ke arah Mizki dan memintanya untuk mendekat dengan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

Seakan ditarik sebuah sihir yang membuatnya tak bisa melawan, Mizki berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Yuuma, meski dia mulai mengkhawatirkan kehancuran dari cahaya itu dan perasaan itu semakin membesar ketika dia makin mendekati Yuuma.

Ketika tangan mereka saling bertautan, Yuuma berkata, "Apa yang kau rasakan adalah keinginan dari dunia ini… yang tak ingin dihancurkan, karena itulah, dia menarikmu untuk menghalangiku… dan aku ingin bertanya lagi, apa kau benar-benar… ingin melakukan ini?" tanya Yuuma dengan nada yang nyaris terdengar tidak berperasaan.

Mizki menggelengkan kepalanya, saat dia merasakan sesuatu menembus tubuhnya dan membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dia pikirkan. Dia melihat ke arah perutnya, dan melihat pedang Yuuma berada di sana.

Mizki berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak, namun, kakinya tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menahan tubuhnya, sehingga dia terjatuh, tepat saat Yuuma menangkapnya tepat waktu. Mizki ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suara tidak bisa keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan pedang itu meninggalkan tubuhnya, namun mendengar suara yang sama dari hadapannya. Mizki berusaha melihatnya dari pandangannya yang mengabur, dan melihat sepasang sayap Yuuma yang menghilang bersama dengan cahaya yang ada di belakangnya.

Yuuma membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Jika kita bisa hidup kembali… maka aku akan menemukanmu… pasti…" ujar Yuuma dengan perlahan.

Mizki melihat ke arahnya dan mengangguk, dengan sisa tenaganya dia berkata, "Aku… akan… menunggu… selalu…" ujarnya sebelum kegelapan menguasai pandangannya.

Yuuma melihat ke arahnya dengan lembut, sebelum merasakan bahwa waktunya juga sudah mulai habis. Sayapnya adalah nyawanya, dan jika dia mematahkan semuanya, maka dia juga akan mati. Namun, meski begitu, sayap-sayapnya akan menghancurkan inti dari dunia yang akan hancur. Sehingga, tak ada jalan keluar bagi kehancuran dunia meski dia harus menghilang.

Yuuma merasakan sekelilingnya bergetar saat dia memeluk Mizki dengan erat. Dia akan dilahirkan kembali… dan dia berharap, di dunia yang lain, mereka akan bisa bertemu lagi, karena dia pasti akan menemukannya.

Yuuma merasakan sekelilingnya menjadi kabur dan berbisik kepada Mizki, "Aku mencintaimu… Mizki…" bisiknya.

_Hingga kita bertemu kembali… di dunia yang baru…_

* * *

Oke, ini adalah OS dan sayang na tidak ada sequel~ Oh, entah kenapa Rina tiba2 jatuh cinta ma pair ini, jadi na jadilah fanfic kebut2an ini~ DAN bagi yang menyadari, benar, cerita yang dikatakan Mizki adalah cerita yang sama dari cerita di fanfic na Rina "Crytal of Our Memories"

Ahem, tapi Rina tetap HIATUS, ehehe, tapi jangan lupa untuk review fanfic ini ya~ (dan tidak, tidak akan ada Rate M dalam cerita Rina hingga Rina cukup umur~)

**Note: Buat Lirik lagu na Mizki, itu hanya beberapa kata2 Latin yang Rina dapet dari Google Transalate. Jika pingin tahu artinya, hilangkan spasi setiap 2 karakter dan paste di Google Translate, dan kalian pasti tahu~**


End file.
